


Neon Nights

by MoonoverJoon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Just an excuse to write our favorite boys being super soft, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Trans Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonoverJoon/pseuds/MoonoverJoon
Summary: This is another oneshot I wrote to get through writer's block. The apartment is actually heavily based off my friend's, along with the warm cozy vibes I felt while I was there. I actually really love this AU and may even write more in it, I'm not sure. If  so, it would probably just be a series of oneshots.





	Neon Nights

The city glowed neon at night. Fluorescents and halogens buzzed along every street.There were a fair amount of people bustling down the street, which would be shocking anywhere else because of how late it was. In this city, though, nothing ever slept. There was always a quiet hum of energy in the air that seemed to buzz along your skin. It was a place built on eternal action.

Mark was tired. Tired of this place, the people in it, the routine he lived. He wanted something more, something other than a dead end job at a corner store. It was a quaint, cozy job, but it would be nice if he didn’t have to worry about whether or not he was going to have to use the panic button under the counter during his shift. It was all too much; too much to worry about, too much to handle.

That’s why he was going to Jb’s. Jaebum always had The Best weed, and his room was so easy to hotbox. It was the only place his bones could finally rest. He also knew that, in that apartment, no one would ever judge him. A safe space, especially on days where his ribs hurt too much to bind.

Stepping up to the outer door, Mark hit the grimy, worn button for JB’s intercom. He had already texted to say he was on his way, so he wasn’t shocked when the only response he got was the door buzzing to let him in. A short elevator ride to the second floor found him softly knocking on Jaebum’s door. There was a crash from the other side, right before Jackson answered the door. Mark figured he probably slipped on the hardwood again in his eagerness to get to the door. Without even asking, he was pulled into a solid hug by strong arms. It was so comforting to have someone know just what he needed.

“I’m glad you came, Dimsum.” Mark couldn’t suppress the laugh that bubbled up from his throat at the old nickname. It was cringy as hell and, if anyone other than Jackson had used it, he would’ve flipped his shit.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mandu. It feels like coming home.” He could see Jackson’s eyes get shiny, like he was trying not to cry. He had always been one of the more emotional members of their friend group. 

Mark was dragged into the apartment and, after shutting and locking the door, down the hall to the bedroom. The space was small, just big enough to fit their entire group comfortably. At least, by their measure it was comfortable. It might be a bit cramped for a more conventional group of people, but they didn’t mind cuddling or laying across each other’s laps. They moved beyond that awkward phase years ago, now they were just each other’s personal furniture.

The bed was by the window, in the perfect spot to catch the first golden rays of morning light. There was a desk on the right, near the door, in the corner. The TV, which was opposite the couch in the center of the room, was on; Youtube playing soft lofi in the background. It was all a little cliche, but Mark never found it in himself to care. He took his normal spot on the couch, curled up in the very corner of the arm, and was quickly joined by another warm body.

“Rough day, I’m assuming.” Jinyoung tilted the bong his way, a gentle smile on his lips. “Thought you might need this.”

Mark graciously accepted it and fished the lighter out of the neck, where it rested on the ice catch. As he pulled, he could hear Jaebum in the background;

“Jesus Mark, you don’t have to clear the whole thing. I’m not made of money, y’know.” It was followed by a laugh so genuine that Mark couldn’t help but smile around the mouthpiece. He managed to avoid the chuckle that was rising in his throat, not too keen on the idea of choking in front of everyone.

“We all know Mark is a monster, it’s those LA genes.” Jackson laughed as Mark took in the last of his hit.

Half an hour later found them all in that warm floaty spot, where everything finally actually felt okay for once. Old retro cartoons were put on at some point, and they were all watching Rainbow Brite kick some major evil ass. Jackson was glued to the screen, disregarding all of Jinyoung’s warnings about possibly damaging his vision.Jaebum had curled up on the bed with Nora, his eldest cat, while Youngjae entertained the kittens on the floor with a wand toy. Yugyeom and BamBam had moved to the kitchen to try to find them all substantial snacks. Mark and Jinyoung were still on the couch, but nowMark was lying on his back with Jinyoung’s head resting on his chest. As he pet the soft, inky locks, he couldn’t help but think that this was truly home. He had meant what he said to Jackson. Fuck this city, his job, his shitty one bedroom apartment. None of that mattered in the end. As long as he had his boys, he knew he was always home.


End file.
